My Heart Belongs To Only One
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Rook takes Rachel to England after his mission to see Big Ben, but an old flame of Rachel's returns to try and win her heart. Thankfully, she's got an awesome friend to set the punk right so that she and Rook can enjoy their evening properly. Rated T for some action violence and kissing. WARNING: spoilers for the Ben 10 Omniverse episode "An American Benwolf in London".


**Just another idea that sprouted in my mind after watching the Ben 10 Omniverse episode "An American Benwolf in London". Ben 10 and all its aliens belong to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. I only own Rachel and Ken. Enjoy!**

* * *

**My Heart Belongs To Only One**

After Rook got back home from his mission with Ben in England, he couldn't get the huge clock Big Ben out of his mind. Rachel had said it was the most famous clock tower in the world and he wanted to share it with her.

"Rachel," he called out to her and she looked up from the book she was reading and smiled, standing up to hug her fiancée.

"Hey, honey. How was the mission?" she asked.

"It was alright," he said. "But I want to go back to London and take you to see Big Ben."

Rachel's look of astonishment made Rook smile before she returned the smile. "I'd love that," she said as they walked out to Rook's truck, taking off for the city of London, England. They arrived after a few hours and were enjoying some dinner at an eatery when someone walked up to them.

"Rachel? Rachel Jocklin?" he asked in surprise.

Rachel glanced up at the brown-haired boy and it was her turn to look shocked. "Ken Smith?" she asked. "What…What are you doing here?"

"I go to Oxford," he said. "And you?"

"Enjoying the sights with my partner," she said.

"Mind if I join you?" he asked, sitting down, much to Rachel's annoyance.

"Sure," she said somewhat sarcastically.

For most of the day, Ken tried to smooth talk Rachel, but she wasn't interested and he noted how she always held Rook's hand and smiled at him. Ken was starting to get a little annoyed and kept trying to get her attention with little success.

Finally, Rook asked Rachel to wait a moment as he checked to see if Big Ben was truly empty for them. Smiling, she nodded and stood there. Ken seized his chance.

"So, Rachel, I've always liked you," he said smoothly.

Rachel gave him an annoyed look. "Just because my partner is not here staring daggers at you doesn't mean you can try to sweet-talk me," she said.

"Come on, he's just your very weird-looking partner, not your boyfriend," Ken scoffed.

A sudden howl and appearance of a giant wolf landing on Ken stopped Rachel from correcting him about Rook as she recognized the wolf creature.

"Blitzwolfer!" she said in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"I was exploring England after hearing you and Rook talk about it," the alien explained. "When I saw this little punk trying to make a move on you, I got upset."

"Rachel," Ken asked in a shaky voice. "What is this monster?"

Rachel smirked. "This 'monster' is one of my best friends," she said. "You're just too arrogant to see past your own nose."

"What?" asked Ken and Blitzwolfer growled at him.

"You're really dumb for a college kid, punk," said the alien. "You ignored the fact that Rachel's not interested and not only that, you insulted her fiancée."

Rachel would have laughed at Ken's astonished face had she not been really upset. "Blitzwolfer's right," she said. "You kept ignoring why I stuck close to Rook. Well, I'll tell you why. It's because Rook is not just my partner and boyfriend, he's also my fiancée."

Ken was about to say something when Blitzwolfer snapped his jaws at him, making him flinch. "Leave Rachel alone, or I will hunt you down and teach you a lesson you'll never forget," he said.

"And Blitzwolfer is not one to go back on his word," Rachel said to further drive the message home.

Ken looked really scared as the alien wolf let him up and he ran for his life, not daring to look back at the girl and her wolf friend, who both began laughing.

"Thanks, Wolfer," she said. "I'm glad you were here."

"Me too, kiddo," he said. "Enjoy the rest of your night with Rook."

Rachel blushed when he winked after that statement. "I will," she said to cover up her blush.

"Mm-hmm," Blitzwolfer hummed in agreement before teasingly letting out a loud wolf-whistle, making Rachel whirl around and glare daggers at him while her face turned a bright red.

"Blitzwolfer!" she scolded while he just laughed and bounded off, his laughter making her a little more madder at him.

A chuckle came from behind her as she turned to find Rook behind her. "You called him, didn't you?" she asked accusingly.

Rook held both hands up, although he didn't stop smiling. "No, but I did ask him to show me how to wolf-whistle," he said. Rachel felt her face get even hotter.

"You just weren't expecting him to do it to me, were you?" she asked him now.

Rook smiled again. "I had a feeling he would, but I didn't know for sure," he said.

Rachel sighed. "Well, he did scare away Ken, so I guess I can't be mad at him," she said.

Rook looked at her seriously. "Were you and Ken once attracted to each other?" he asked.

Rachel's face went red again. "A long time ago," she said. "I sort of had a crush on him, but when I saw how obnoxious he was and how he liked to string girls along, that crush ended and I swore I wouldn't fall for another guy."

Rook looked surprised. "So, what made you fall for me?" he asked, truly curious why Rachel would break her vow on that.

She smiled. "You're not like the other guys," she said. "You're one hundred times better than them."

He smiled and motioned her to follow him. She did as he ran ahead and she tried to keep up, going up the same stairs he had to the outside. She gazed down at the city from high up and was in awe and full of excitement that she was standing on Big Ben.

A loud wolf-whistle interrupted her thoughts as she whirled around just in time to see Rook jump down from his perch on the roof and land beside her with a wink, making her blush.

"You did that on purpose," she said, although she was smiling.

"Of course," he said. "Now I can wolf-whistle at you whenever I like."

Rachel blushed again. "Which is going to be every day, isn't it?" she asked him.

"Mmm," Rook hummed. "Not that often, but close."

Rachel smiled and shook her head, turning now to embrace Rook, who returned the embrace as he then tilted her head up and kissed her. She kissed him back as Big Ben tolled the eight o'clock hour.

When they parted, Rachel smiled up at her fiancée. "I'm glad I broke up with Ken all those years ago," she said.

"Oh?" asked Rook with a smile. "Why is that?"

"Because you have something that he doesn't have," she smirked at him.

Rook's look of love turned to one of confusion. "What do I have that he doesn't?" he asked, tilting his head slightly in a curious manner, making Rachel smiled as she hugged him again and then lifted her head up again to look at him.

"You have me," she said truthfully and sincerely. "And that is what Ken will never have."

Rook smiled hugely then. "Very true," he said as he then kissed her deeply, holding on upright in his arms as she sagged against him, enjoying the kiss as the night continued its magical and romantic dance for the couple so deeply and truly in love.

* * *

**How was that? Please leave a review!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
